Decisão
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Os cavaleiros de aço reúnem-se novamente após as batalhas. O que a vida fez de cada um deles? - Oneshot


Saint Seiya é criação de Masami Kurumada. Os cavaleiros de aço não não meus personagens!

Fanfic escrita para Ephemeron no Coculto 2010 da comunidade Saint Seiya Fanfics (.com/stseiya_fanfics/)

**Decisão**

Inúmeras pessoas, sentadas nas mesas em volta, observaram com espanto o garoto que entrava no bar, quase a meia-noite. Daichi amaldiçoou o seu tamanho, pois todos pensavam que era ainda uma criança. Tinha dezesseis, mas seu 1,57 m de altura chamava a atenção de todos por lá. Tinha crescido dois centímetros no último ano, mas todos ainda o achavam criança. Ignorou-os e seguiu em frente, procurando pelo local combinado.

Shou e Ushio já estavam lá; conversavam e riam, enquanto bebiam cerveja. Ambos estavam vestidos para sair, enquanto Daichi ainda estava com o uniforme do restaurante. Tinha ido direto do trabalho, estava cansado e com sono, mas sabia da importância daquele encontro. Costumavam ver-se todas as semanas, e precisava vê-los agora, mais do que nunca.

"Ei, Daichi!", exclamou Shou, "você demorou."

"Estamos esperando há mais de uma hora."

Daichi sentou-se no banco vago, esperando não ter de carregar ninguém de volta para casa. Isso nunca ocorrera, mas já chegara perto de acontecer. Especialmente Shou, que não media o quanto bebia quando ficava alegre.

"Desculpem. Mas vocês já sabiam que eu ia sair tarde. Aliás, nem desculpas eu deveria dar! Já sei que beberam litros antes de eu chegar."

"Não fique irritado, Daichi", disse Shou, enchendo um copo limpo. "Olha, este é por minha conta. Mas seja discreto, porque podem achar que estamos dando álcool para uma criança."

"Como se um ano fizesse diferença", respondeu o mais baixo, derramando a bebida goela abaixo. "Nenhum de nós pode e, além disso, sou até mais forte que você."

"Mas não beba demais", advertiu Ushio, "não hoje, que temos um assunto importante para discutir."

"Sim, eu sei... A carta da srta. Kido, não é? Nem teria vindo se não fosse por ela."

Daichi recebera a carta dois dias atrás, com o selo da Fundação Grado. Haveria uma reunião com Athena no dia seguinte, à tarde. Um encontro que podia mudar os destinos dos três. Daichi pensara no conteúdo da carta desde manhã, mas ainda não tinha conseguido chegar a uma conclusão. Devia aceitar?

"O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?" perguntou Ushio, reenchendo o copo. Estava, na verdade, tentando ganhar tempo ou ter a opinião dos amigos como base para tomar a própria decisão.

"Eu não sei. Nunca pensei nessa possibilidade", respondeu Shou. "Durante a minha vida toda... Não imaginei que fosse ser assim. Eu só topei entrar no projeto porque precisava sobreviver de alguma forma. Afinal, eu não vivo só por mim."

Shou tinha uma irmã, ainda nova demais para viver sozinha. Quando treinavam juntos na época em que eram cavaleiros de aço, vivia exibindo a foto dela, uma garota de cabelos azuis iguais aos do irmão e com uma face radiante. Atualmente ele tinha de trabalhar, tanto por ele, quanto por ela. Felizmente o que conseguia no canteiro de obras dava para sustentá-los, ainda que tivesse de apertar o cinto por ela. Ficava alto rapidamente naqueles encontros porque saltava o jantar para poder pagar a cerveja.

"Mas eu me sinto frustrado pelo que houve", comentou Daichi. "Eu sei que todos temos nossas vidas pra tocar, mas... Eu não consigo deixar de pensar naquele dia, quando nós partimos para o Santuário. Vocês não pensam o mesmo?"

"Quem esqueceria?", respondeu Shou, agora sério. "Vocês se lembram bem..."

* * *

Esperavam há horas. Saori os deixara para proteger o avião e a tripulação, por isso não podiam sair de lá. Alguns soldados estavam postados lá perto, de olhos neles, sem saírem do lugar. Enquanto cada um permanecesse no seu lado, não haveria qualquer confronto. Contudo, sabiam que eram praticamente prisioneiros em meio a tantos guerreiros: para não arriscar as vidas dos pilotos, precisavam ficar ali.

Chegaram às nove da manhã, e já eram mais de onze horas da noite. Como não ficar preocupado com eles? Já tinham tentado conversar com os soldados para ver se conseguiam ir até Saori, ao menos um deles, mas descobriram que seriam atacados se saíssem de lá. Ushio foi quem sugeriu que esperassem, da mesma forma como fizeram com o Shun. Eram uma equipe e precisavam confiar uns nos outros, como se fossem irmãos. Por isso esperavam, com os corações pesados, mas firmes.

Viram um brilho dourado em meio ao caminho escuro. Os cavaleiros de aço levantaram-se dos lugares e puseram-se na frente do jato, em posturas de luta. Entretanto, o guerreiro de armadura dourada conversou tranquilamente com os soldados e depois fez seu caminho pacificamente na direção dos auxiliares de Saori. Parou a certa distância, demonstrando respeito.

"Sou Miro, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Athena, conhecida por vocês como Saori Kido, enviou-me com o dever de informá-los da situação. A luta já acabou, e ninguém do Santuário irá mais atacá-los."

Ainda desconfiado, Shou tomou a frente dos cavaleiros de aço.

"Como vamos saber que não está mentindo? Onde está a srta. Kido, Seiya e os outros?"

"Vocês... São guerreiros que vêm protegendo Athena, enquanto nós, do Santuário, ficamos cegos pela farsa do mestre... digo... do Saga..."

"E o que isso tem a ver?", foi a vez de Daichi mostrar-se hostil. "Estamos querendo saber por que devemos confiar em você! Por que nenhum de nossos amigos veio em seu lugar?"

Miro fitou-os sério, e então se ajoelhou, exatamente como faria na presença da própria Athena.

"Eu peço desculpas. Para não causar desconfiança por parte dos soldados, eu, que até há pouco era fiel ao mestre, fui designado para acalmar os guerreiros do Santuário. Se fosse o Aioria ou o Mu, que desde o início foram seus aliados, poderíamos ter uma revolta aqui dentro. Athena me enviou com uma mensagem muito importante e urgente. Não temos tempo para mais explicações. Vocês precisam entrar em contato com o hospital da Fundação Grado que se situa em Atenas, o mais depressa possível."

"Hospital...? Seiya e os outros... estão bem?"

"Estão vivos, mas estão em estado grave por causa da batalha. Portanto, eu peço, em nome da amizade que possuem com eles: confiem em mim, ao menos nesta única vez, e façam o que peço. Meus conpanheiros logo trarão os seus amigos para cá. Vocês precisam agir rápido pelo bem deles."

Ushio não teve dúvidas. Se hesitassem ali, poderiam se arrepender para sempre. Correu para dentro do jato. O meio mais rápido era pelo rádio do piloto. Se era verdade que Seiya e os outros estavam gravemente feridos, não podiam perder nem um minuto sequer.

Foi com grande angústia que viram seus amigos em coma no hospital.

* * *

"Naquele dia, não pudemos fazer nada por eles... O piloto fez mais do que nós, e eles vieram em coma. Eles, que eram mais fortes do que todos nós...", lembrou Shou.

Depois da batalha das Doze Casas, Saori, preocupada com o bem estar deles, decidiu dissolver o projeto dos cavaleiros de aço. Como os próximos inimigos seriam muito mais fortes, ela sabia que não havia chance de Shou, Ushio e Daichi sobreviverem se fossem envolvidos. Cada um tomou o rumo da própria sobrevivência, mas frustrado com a última missão. A carta que receberam foi a reabertura da porta para o mundo de Saori e de seus cavaleiros.

"Já faz mais de um ano...", comentou Ushio. "Agora que finalmente rearranjamos nossas vidas... Estava pensando em prestar exame no mês que vem, mas esta carta me deixou em dúvida. Sabem, fiquei com a sensação de que não terminamos nosso trabalho naquele dia... E logo em seguida, o projeto foi cancelado, o profº Asamori foi promovido e passou a trabalhar coordenando importantes projetos na Fundação Grado. E nós... apesar daquela comissão assombrosa que ganhamos, não podíamos ficar parados sem fazer nada... Passei a trabalhar como auxiliar na Fundação, mas com coisas completamente diferentes..."

"Eu também não sei o que fazer", disse Daichi. "Não agora, que descobri sobre meus tios."

"Você tem parentes vivos, Daichi?", tornou Shou. "Você não nos disse nada."

"Não pretendia contar ainda. Eu também não sabia até três meses atrás. Mas eles não moram mais aqui. Estão morando na China, num vilarejo do interior. Eu gostaria ir até lá, por isso tenho reunido dinheiro para a viagem. Como passei um bom tempo desempregado, gastei quase toda a minha comissão e agora preciso juntar para viajar. Meu plano era ir morar com eles."

"Era o que eu faria, se estivesse em seu lugar. Quanto a mim, tenho minha irmã para cuidar. Devo pensar no bem estar dela... E também na felicidade. Afinal, eu sou a única pessoa que restou para ela depois que nossos pais se foram. Mas eu sei o que sentem... A frustração do trabalho não acabado... A impotência... Eu queria poder mudar isso..."

Ushio apressou-se para beber o resto da garrafa de cerveja.

"Sabem de uma coisa? Eu ainda preciso de mais um tempo para decidir. Desculpem... Daichi, eu sei que você acabou de chegar, mas não estou com ânimo para mais cervejas e papo furado. Vou mais cedo, porque quero pensar bem. Eu já tinha planejado para mim mesmo começar a faculdade... Estou estudando há oito meses... Desistir agora é jogar todo o meu esforço fora. Portanto... Não é uma decisão fácil."

"Então vamos indo", disse Daichi. "Também quero ter um tempo para pensar no que vou fazer. Meus tios são gentis... E se ofereceram para ficar comigo como mais um dos filhos. Eu teria irmãos... uma família... E estive economizando e trabalhando só para me encontrar com eles... Também preciso refletir bem esta noite. Não é mesmo, Shou?"

"Sim, tem razão. Além disso, Mitsuko ficou o dia inteiro sozinha. Quanto mais cedo voltar, melhor."

Foi a reunão mais rápida que tiveram no bar, e a mais difícil.

* * *

"Oniichan!"

Mitsuko veio correndo até ele. Shou respondeu pousando a mão sobre a cabeça da irmã de sete anos.

"Mitsuko. Desculpe a demora."

"Eu fiz onigiri pra você. Não quer comer?"

"Ah... Eu deixei o arroz para você. O pai, lá no céu, vai ficar uma fera comigo se você não comer direito."

"Eu comi metade!"

Shou olhou para a mesa de centro da sala e notou o dicionário de kanji da irmã aberto, exatamente ao lado da carta que recebera da Fundação Grado. Geralmente ele não se importava que a irmã pegasse suas correspondências para ler, mas não queria que ela tivesse lido aquilo. Como Mitsuko tinha a sua permissão para ler as cartas, não era direito seu ficar zangado. Fora descuidado e não a escondera.

"Você... conseguiu ler uma carta tão difícil?"

"Um pouco... Estava difícil... Oniichan, tenho um pedido para fazer."

Shou colocou a mochila no chão e olhou para a irmã, sem saber o que dizer. O quanto da carta ela tinha entendido?

"Diga..."

"Liga pra Taniguchi-san e pede pra ela me levar pro orfanato?"

Shou congelou com o pedido. Taniguchi era o nome da assistente social que vinha visitá-los de tempos em tempos para saber como iam. Shou podia ficar com Mitsuko contanto que tivesse condições ficanceiras para cuidar dela. Até agora, ele vinha conseguindo sustentá-la com sucesso. Não faltava nada a irmã. Por que, então, tão súbito pedido? Tentou sorrir e agachou-se para encará-la nos olhos.

"Do que está falando, Mitsuko? Quer se livrar do oniichan?"

"Não... é que oniichan era feliz quando ia pra essa 'Fundação Grado'. Eu quero ir para o orfanato, assim, oniichan pode ir pra Grécia com a fundação. Eu entendi que precisa ir sozinho na carta..."

Sua frustração era perceptível até a Mitsuko. Não era uma carta fácil de entender, mas ela tinha se esforçado para compreender tudo. Shou sorriu.

"Faz um favor? Me traz o onigiri que fez para mim?"

* * *

Os rapazes entraram no vasto salão da mansão, acompanhados do mordomo de Saori, Tatsumi. Havia uma mesa com comida para dez pessoas, apesar de eles serem os únicos convidados. Daichi ficou com os olhos vidrados em tantas guloseimas: era o mais esfomeado dos três. Shou e Ushio riram.

"Não vai avançar antes do sinal verde, Daichi", comentou Shou. "Estamos aqui para outra coisa."

"Eu sei disso", respondeu Daichi. "Mas não faz mal se eu comer tudo depois de resolvermos nosso assunto aqui, não é?"

"Eu não duvido que ele limpe todos esses pratos", disse Ushio, rindo.

Aguardaram de pé, como sempre fizeram no período em que trabalharam para a Fundação. Estavam, afinal, na residência da dona de toda a empresa, que era também uma deusa grega.

Saori apareceu sorrindo, com o vestido que costumava usar na mansão. Estava um pouco mais alta do que a última vez que a viram.

"Shou... Daichi... Ushio... Fico contente que todos tenham vindo. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade. Eu não queria que fosse um encontro frio; afinal, somos amigos. Daichi, espero que tudo esteja do seu agrado. Eu sei que seu apetite é igual ao do Seiya."

"Fico feliz que não tenha esquecido de nós!", respondeu Daichi, de bom-humor.

"A sua gula é que é inesquecível", comentou Ushio.

Saori riu e indicou as cadeiras.

"Por favor, sentam-se. Vamos tratar do que interessa depois do almoço. Eu quero que me contem... Como andam todos?"

O encontro foi mais informal do que imaginavam. Durante a refeição, Saori contou como iam os cavaleiros de bronze e falou bastante sobre o Santuário depois que a justiça fora reestabelecida por lá. Disse várias vezes que os cavaleiros de aço foram decisivos para o rumo dos acontecimentos, embora eles não acreditassem. Não se acharam grande ajuda aos cavaleiros, apesar de todo o esforço empregado.

Daichi comeu tanto que ninguém acreditou quando pediu para repetir a sobremesa. O garoto foi repreendido pelos amigos, mas Saori só achou a reunião mais divertida. Queria que eles estivessem relaxados para receber a resposta; sabia que a decisão de virar um cavaleiro de Athena não era fácil. Interrompeu a agradável conversa para finalmente tocar no assunto, depois que os empregados levaram os pratos vazios embora.

"Sei que a carta foi repentina, e peço desculpas por isso. Tiveram pouco tempo para decidir, não? Gostariam de mais tempo?"

"Não. Todos nós pensamos bem e viemos com a resposta certa", respondeu Ushio. "Mas ficamos surpresos, com toda a certeza. Não imaginava que receberíamos uma proposta assim, agora."

"Eu sei que é estranho", justificou Saori. "Mas eu não queria chamá-los enquanto havia tantas lutas no Santuário. Agora que estamos vivendo uma época de paz, achei que era hora de convidá-los. Vocês todos são muito fortes e fizeram muito por mim. Por isso, decidi convidá-los a fazer o treino no Santuário para se tornarem meus cavaleiros. Mas é claro que é apenas um convite. Vocês estão livres para recusar. Ushio, você disse que está estudando para entrar na faculdade, não é mesmo? Desculpe por não ter avisado antes..."

"Não tem problema." Ushio mostrou firmeza na resposta. "Eu nunca me esqueci daquele dia... Em como nós não pudemos fazer nada para ajudar. Eu estava estudando, porque nós sempre precisamos passar por cima das tristezas e seguir adiante. Mas se há uma chance de eu mudar o que não gostei do meu passado, com certeza a pegarei."

"Então... Aceita treinar para ser um cavaleiro?"

"É claro! Não gosto de deixar assuntos interminados, e sinto que meu trabalho como cavaleiro de aço ficou inconcluso. Por isso, eu não me importo de interromper os estudos para ir à Grécia. Foi o que eu decidi depois de pensar bastante."

"Fico feliz por sua dedicação... E quando a você, Daichi? No Santuário, não há tantas guloseimas quanto aqui", brincou.

"Não importa!", disse o garoto, saboreando um dos doces. "Minha preocupação era mesmo a minha família... Os meus tios que moram na China. Mas ontem à noite eles me ligaram, sabe? Disseram que eram felizes sem mim, e que eu só seria feliz fazendo o que o meu coração mandasse! Eu opto pelo Santuário também! Além disso... Tendo o que comer, estou contente."

Saori riu e voltou-se ao último deles.

"E você, Shou?"

"A família do Daichi tem razão", disse ele, sorrindo e sem hesitar. "Só podemos ser felizes se fizermos o que o nosso coração manda. E foi assim que eu decidi por não ir."

Mesmo os amigos ficaram surpresos e fitaram-no sérios.

"Shou... tem certeza disso?", perguntou Daichi. "Você sempre sentiu por não termos podido ajudar naquele dia."

"Sim, é verdade. Eu nunca esqueci a minha impotência daquele dia. Nunca vou me esquecer de quando vi Seiya e os outros descerem as escadas em macas, cobertos de machucados. Mas foi como cavaleiro de aço que eu aprendi a confiar nos meus companheiros, e eu já imaginava que vocês dois aceitariam o convite da srta. Kido. Eu vou confiar em vocês para reverterem esse nosso sentimento de derrota. Ficarei aqui, no Japão, torcendo pelos dois."

Ushio levantou-se do lugar e caminhou até o amigo. Não esperava por aquela decisão, mas compreendia o motivo.

"Shou, é por causa da Mitsuko, não é?"

"Ontem ela me pediu para ir ao orfanato. Como os parentes do Daichi, queria que eu seguisse o meu coração e fosse para o Santuário destruir a minha frustração como guerreiro. Mas a família do Daichi é grande, eles viveram sem ele até agora... Minha irmã mais nova, Mitsuko, não possui ninguém além de mim. E ela é muito nova para viver por conta própria."

Saori também se levantou. Caminhou até Shou e segurou-lhe a mão direita entre as suas, com ternura.

"Shou. Não gostaria de reconsiderar? Se quiser levar a sua irmã para o Santuário, eu garanto que ela ficará a salvo. O Santuário é um local protegido, e ela poderá crescer feliz por lá."

"Srta. Kido... Agradeço muito a sua bondade... Mas é que essa decisão implica em viver como um cavaleiro. Não é a profissão mais segura do mundo, sabe? Eu quero ter um trabalho pacífico, com menos riscos, porque não quero que ela fique preocupada por mim. Apesar da idade, Mitsuko se tornou uma pessoa forte... e acho que foi forçada a isso porque desde pequenos tudo tem sido difícil para nós. Eu não quero que a vida seja mais dura do que já é para ela. Eu não quero, nunca mais, que ela me peça para torná-la o sacrifício em prol da minha felicidade. Isso me machuca muito mais do que ser um inútil na guerra. Eu não me importo em ser o maior perdedor do mundo se puder dar felicidade a ela. É por isso que eu vou depositar o meu desejo de reverter minha frustração como guerreiro nas mãos de Daichi e de Ushio. Eu confio nos meus amigos."

Saori sorriu com sua resposta, compreensiva.

"Eu tenho certeza de que os dois serão muito felizes daqui por diante. Já que o Ushio decidiu pelo treinamento de cavaleiro, por que não fica no lugar dele na fundação? Com certeza receberá melhor do que no emprego atual, e ninguém perderá contato com você."

"Eu apoio", disse Ushio. "Afinal, eu não quero deixar o meu trabalho nas mãos de qualquer um. Assim fico mais tranquilo."

Daichi, que sentiu pressão para dizer qualquer coisa, soltou:

"E eu vou mandar uma lembrança para a sua irmã quando chegarmos na Grécia! E também com certeza me tornarei um cavaleiro. Farei tudo o que não pudemos fazer naquele dia!"

"Obrigado... a todos."

Tinha sido melhor daquele jeito, não? Shou sentia-se abençoado por ter amigos como aqueles. Eles com certeza se mostrariam úteis para a srta. Kido e reverteriam a frustração que sentiram na batalha das Doze Casas. Quanto a ele, se conseguisse a felicidade de Mitsuko, seria feliz o bastante.

* * *

"Então este é o fim dos cavaleiros de aço", comentou Ushio, sentando na poltrona do avião. "Profº Asamori continuará com outros trabalhos e daqui a alguns anos terá uma aposentadoria confortável. Shou vai trabalhar para a fundação também, e graças a ela, poderá sustentar a irmã mais nova... E só nós dois vamos participar do treino para sermos cavaleiros. Eventualmente iremos por caminhos separados, Daichi."

"Mas não quer dizer que não continuaremos amigos, não é? Assim que eu chegar em Atenas, vou comprar algo para a irmãzinha dele. Não quer ir comigo escolher algo bem legal?"

"Mas é claro! E vamos mandar uma carta também. Afinal de contas, ainda somos um time. Nós três... um dia chegamos como perdidos na recepção da Fundação Grado, não é? Imaginávamos que seríamos uma espécie de ratos de laboratório. Quem diria que nos tornaríamos guerreiros tão unidos? Quase como irmãos..."

"Acho que é por causa da srta. Kido e deles... Mesmo estando distante, duvido que Shou seja o mesmo daqui para frente. O projeto dos cavaleiros de aço é o tipo de acontecimento que altera nossas vidas para sempre. É por isso que eu não podia ir para a China e abandonar tudo como se estivesse tudo bem."

"Eu também. Nunca conseguiria estudar tranquilo. E eu sei que nunca estará tudo bem para Shou, mas... Acho que ele tomou a decisão certa. Ser o irmão mais velho para a Mitsuko é mais importante que buscar a satisfação própria. Veja..."

Viram Shou, com a irmã sobre os ombros, lá do mirante do aeroporto. Era o fim definitivo dos cavaleiros de aço. Tomariam agora rumos cada vez mais distantes, restando apenas as lembranças e o laço de afeto. Shou retornaria para casa e prepararia o jantar da irmã. Daichi e Ushio encontrariam mestres diferentes e travariam, cada um, sua própria batalha. E o projeto dos cavaleiros de aço seria diluído pelo transcorrer dos anos.

FIM


End file.
